Craftwork
There is a certain degree of crossover between craftwork and the arts. The distinction may often be subtle, and practically impossible to define, though generally speaking handicrafts tend to be of a more necessary nature than artwork. It's possible for an individual's job to entail work which falls within both categories, and possibly other categories, such as Labor. Carpenter There is typically a great deal of physical labor involved in carpentry, which involves building things out of wood. This can include buildings, cabinets, ships (such carpenters are called shipwrights), wagons (made by cartwrights), etc. Chandler This refers to people who use tallow (rendered fat of various animals, most commonly cattle or curlycoats) or plant oils (most commonly from threenuts) to make candles, oil lamps, and soap. Cooper This refers to people who makes wooden staved vessels such as casks, barrels, baskets, tubs, buckets, butter churns, etc. They may also make certain wooden instruments, such as drums. Instrument maker Makers of musical instruments may specialize in certain types of instrument. Those made predominantly of wood tend to be crafted by coopers or carvers, while those made of metal are crafted by smiths. Whatever an instrument is constructed from, the craft tends to require specialized skills that may go beyond the purview of the average carver or smith, however. Kilner This refers to anyone who operates a kiln, though it is not a specific term. More specific terms include glassmiths, potters, spirit-makers, brick-makers, smelters, charcoal-makers, etc. The profession is often closely associated with smithery, though the terms should not be used interchangeably. Minter This refers to any smith who specializes in the casting of coins. The first minter was Drahkma, who, along with her brother Ducket, introduced the concept of money to the Land in 105 (though it wasn't officially accepted until 107). Printer This refers to people who engage in any type of printing, including books, graphic novels, and various types of illustrations. A spell device called a camera, invented in 912, led to the printing of still pictures (similar to Terran photographs), which was an improvement over the previous reliance on illustrators and carvers using woodblocks. The printing of text was helped in 913 by the invention of the typewriter, a magical device which allowed writers to compose their work without using pen and paper. This led to an easier time for printers, who no longer had to worry about reading sometimes illegible handwriting. See also List of publications Shoemaker This refers to anyone who makes shoes. Obviously. Smith This refers to anyone who engages in smithery; that is, someone who works in a forge, making tools or weapons from metal. However, the term "smith" can be applied to other media besides metal, such as glass or wood. Most such smiths, however, are more accurately referred to by other titles, such as "kilner" or carvers. Spell device maker This refers to Sorreters, sorcerers, witches or warlocks, who produce spell devices to be used either by themselves, their fellow magic users, or the general public. The makers of these devices may or may not also recharge the magic which has been imbued in such devices, though that job is more common among magic users who work in the service industry. Tailor This refers to anyone who makes, mends, or alters various types of clothes (excluding shoes). Tool maker This can refer to people who make any of various types of tools, to be used in any of various occupations, as well as tools that are common household items. Tools may be made from any number of materials, including wood, metal, stone, bone, bristles, feathers, etc. Therefore, the craft of tool making may have prerequisite skills, such as carving, stonecutting, smithery, etc., as well as skills unique to the making of specific tools. Some tool makers specialize in one particular type of tool, while others may produce any number of different types of tool. See also *List of jobs Category:Culture